Tobias
by Windblown.child
Summary: The reason why Hermione left so suddenly after the war is revealed. My take on the basic plot, more an exercise in writing than anything else. Fluffy. AU HG/SS.
1. The Letter

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>The Letter<p>

_August 31_

_Severus,_

_It's been almost 12 years now. 12 years since I left, ran away, hid from everything. From you. I have been hiding for those years, trying to forget about you. Never have been able to though. Tried obliviating myself, but something always brought back the memories, despite the magic._

_His name is Tobias. And he looks just like you. The same eyes, just as black and piercing, same straight black hair, and his has your humor. I cry just about every day when I look at him._

_I never wanted to love you. Didn't love you, not for months after. All I wanted to do was blame you for everything. But I couldn't, not after Tobias was born._

_It's his birthday today. Eleven. Sent Minerva an owl years ago to make sure his name was put down, even though we were out of the country. She already had him down. How could she not, seeing who his parents are. I've actually managed to keep up with her, and she tells me how everyone is doing._

_Seems ages ago that I was just 11, stepping onto the train for the first time, taking the boats across the Great Lake, being sorted into Gryffindor. There is no doubt that Tobias will be in Slytherin, no way he could be anywhere else. Though I am his mother, he is his father's son._

_I know that you will see him first, if I send this owl, but I must mention something. You were always quiet, but Tobias is positively silent. For the longest time, everyone thought he was mute. I think I have only heard his voice half a dozen times. He'll sound like you too, if he speaks. Don't think that he doesn't communicate though._

_I already miss him, and he's only in his room sleeping. I can't imagine how hard it will be saying goodbye. Never said goodbye to you. I didn't think you wanted me too, or cared. Minerva says otherwise. I just could never bring myself to contact you, and since I never got any letters from you, I stayed away._

_I guess I owe it to you after so long to write so you understand during the sorting. I don't ask that you forgive me, just that you give Tobias a chance. Protect him like you protected me when I was a student there. You might find that you have more in common with him than you think._

_Tobias just came down stairs. I woke him up crying again. He needed to get up to do his last minute packing anyways. I know it bothers him when he sees me cry though. He looks so concerned, but he knows now there isn't anything he can do about it. He knows why I cry when I see him._

_We're going to the station now. I have to end this letter. It has been refreshing to say some of what I have been thinking, though I have decided I will never send this letter to you. Perhaps some day in the future you will forgive me, but I don't expect you to. Just don't let your opinion of me color your meeting with Tobias. Let him prove himself to you._

_I wish you a good year. Don't let the first years infuriate you too much. Oh, and Tobias is already very accomplished with potions, I hope that you will be impressed._

_Always,  
><em>_Hermione_

* * *

><p>Tobias stood in the kitchen watching his mother silently as she sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Quickly she folded up the letter and sealed it before turning to her son.<p>

"Ready to go?" She tried to smile.

Just as they were climbing into the car, Tobias turned and ran back into the house, emerging a few seconds later, shoving something into his pocket.


	2. The Sorting

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>The Sorting<p>

The first years filed into the Great Hall behind Minerva McGonagall and the headmistress placed the absolutely filthy sorting hat on the stool. There could still be seen spots of dried basilisk blood, dark brown and shiny, on the worn leather.

McGonagall only got through three names when Professor Snape looked up from the table, feigning interest in the children standing before him. As he appraised the new students shifting nervously, one face caught his attention. A boy stood behind the first row, looking straight at him.

Severus felt like he was looking into an anti-aging mirror. He could swear he was looking at himself when he was 11 and waiting to be sorted into Slytherin. The boy met his gaze unflinchingly, no expression showing in his dark eyes. Curiosity got the better of the potions professor and he reached out with his mind, using Legilimency to probe the youth's mind. What he felt, physically knocked him back into his chair.

There were walls around the boy's mind, proving he had training. But what surprised Severus, was an open courtyard through a short passageway. Not being one to give up so quickly, he looked around the courtyard. The boy was standing a few feet away and he spoke. Snape heard the two words resonate in his mind.

"Hello Father."

The potions master flinched and snapped back into his body, out of breath. None of the other professors at the staff table noticed his sharp movement, and he soon had his heart rate back under control.

The boy was standing up from the stool, the hat having shouted out Slytherin, but Severus missed hearing his name. Through the rest of dinner, he watched the silent youth eat slowly and methodically. He didn't touch much of his own food, pushing it around his plate until Minerva stood up and closed the feast, directing prefects to lead the first years to their dormitories.

Snape quickly stood up and slipped down to the Slytherin table. He looked through the sea of hats trying to spot the dark haired boy, only to be startled when he found him standing right in front of him. Tobias looked up at the tall man and waited. Severus jerked his head toward the dungeons and they walked away from the crowd. When a thick wooden door was closed between them and the throng of people in the hall, Severus crossed his arms and tried to glare at the boy.

"What is your name?"

Tobias lowered his head, but kept his eyes on the older man. Snape's eyebrows went up, expecting an answer, and the boy pulled out a folded sheet of paper. Still silent, the youth watched Severus take the paper and snap it open, reading quickly.

When the professor reached the bottom of the letter, he felt a push at his mind and snapped his eyes back to Tobias. The boy's voice washed through him and he took a step back, robes swirling around his feet.

"Mother did not want you to read that letter, but 12 years is long enough."

Severus closed his eyes and saw the edge of the Great Lake, by a large rock stood Tobias. The older man joined his son by the water.

"Are you really Hermione's son?" Snape asked, knowing he couldn't be anyone else's. Hermione was the only woman he had touched in over 25 years.

"Yes."

"And my son?"

"Yes."

They both smiled identical grins.


	3. The First Day

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>The First Day<p>

Hermione sat at her dining room table, a cup of tea in front of her, surrounded by damp tissues. After having her son as a constant companion for 11 years, she felt the emptiness of the house acutely. And she had been crying since she waved goodbye to Tobias at Kings Cross Station the morning before.

Even though her son never spoke, she missed his companionship, and his unique method of communication. There was no denying that he received this gift from his father, a very accomplished legilimens. Thinking of the father, made her miss him more than ever. Despite wanting with all her might to hate him, she couldn't bring herself to do it, but rather grew more fond of him through the years. Hermione blew her nose and thought back to the night Tobias had been conceived.

* * *

><p><em>After the final battle, everyone returned to Grimmauld Place for Christmas. Once the Christmas Eve feast had been finished, each person had paired off and retired to their rooms to celebrate. This was the first time they could really let down their guard and relax after so many years of sleepless nights.<em>

_Hermione left Ginny and Harry in the room she normally shared with the female Weasley, and quietly locked herself in the library, trying to block out the soft moans and subtle sounds of pleasure from each room. She let out a soft sob and leaned her head against the door. The brunette cried out when she felt a hand on her shoulder. In her desire to get away from all of the couples, she hadn't noticed that someone was already hiding in the library._

_When she whipped around, she spun against Severus Snape's chest. He caught her before she toppled over and held her gently._

_"Are you feeling well Miss Granger?" Snape asked, looking down at her tear streaked face._

_She sniffled and buried her face in his chest, suppressing a painful sob. Snape did not know what to do, so he only kept his hands where they were on her shoulders. Between shuddering breaths Hermione managed to squeak out something into the black cloth._

_"I really can't understand you when you insist on crying into my robes." Severus said quietly, his voice lower than usual._

_"Just that *sob* ev-everyone has *sob* someone!" The young woman heaved great breaths and clutched at the dark wool pressed against her face._

_Gently, she felt her face tilted up but she kept her eyes shut, feeling a tear run down her cheek. The fingers under her chin, slid along her jaw, softly caressing. Hermione snapped her eyes open as she felt lips softly touch hers. As ever, Snape's expression was unreadable. Hermione only closed her eyes again and let him kiss her, tears still leaking down her cheeks. Severus kissed each drop of wet away and laid her down between the bookshelves._

* * *

><p>She never regretted laying with Severus, wouldn't let herself regret it. She made her own excuses for leaving, and disappeared without a trace, refusing to answer the owls from her friends and family. Then she had Tobias and couldn't imagine life without him.<p>

Hermione wiped her nose, dried her eyes, then sighed and laid her head on her arms. She knew the first time she heard Tobias' laugh in her mind, that he would leave for Hogwarts when he was 11. She just didn't think it would be this hard.

A loud knock on the front door jerked Hermione from her reverie. Not bothering to look in a mirror, she went to the door and opened it. She shrieked and slammed the door, locking it securely.

Severus Snape stood on the front step, his hand still raised to knock. The door had opened for a brief second and he had seen Hermione looking red eyed and miserable. Then she screamed and slammed the door in his face.

He could hear someone running around inside, knocking things over so he knocked again. The sounds inside stilled, but Snape could hear someone breathing hard on the other side of the door. Growling in frustration he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door knob.

"Alohamora." He whispered and the door opened.

Hermione screamed again and ran down the hallway. Deliberately, he stepped into the house and followed the panicked noises up the stairs to the second floor. The bedroom door slammed and he spelled it open.

Severus Snape looked at the witch standing before her bed, wand raised as his own wand drifted toward the floor. The mother of his son was bleary eyed and was shifting from side to side. She was clearly trying not to cry, but soon gave up and the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Hermione?" Severus didn't know how to speak and took a step towards her.

Instantly she brandished her wand at him and he stopped, raising his hands that he was unarmed. Hermione began to sob, actually pacing now.

"How did you find me?" She practically shouted through her tears.

Severus didn't move. "I met Tobias. He gave me your letter."

"No! I never wanted you to find me." Hermione's voice died.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked in a whisper, "Tell me and I'll leave you alone, like you want."

Hermione crumpled, wand spinning away from her on the wooden floor. Her sobs wracked her body and the potions master knelt down next to her. As soon as he touched her, she lunged up and buried her face in his chest. Snape held her close, rubbing her back and rocking her gently until she was able to speak.

"I left because everyone was paired up. I couldn't be! I never would be!" Hermione wailed.

He suddenly understood. The same thing that brought them together for one night, drove her away. "Hush Hermione. You're not alone." He tried to soothe her.

The crying was all he could hear for a moment until he made out "Not when I had Tobias. But he's gone now!"

His cold, shriveled up, dead heart opened and he poured out every bit of sadness and loneliness that had built up since before he went to Hogwarts for the first time. On the cold hard floor of Hermione's bedroom, he held her and they cried. Cried for all the hatred and unfairness in the world.


	4. The Truth

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>The Truth<p>

Much later they had no more tears to cry, and simply sat together. Hermione had her hands fisted in the rough material of his robe and he held her close, pressing his face against the top of her head. Just as he had 12 years earlier, Severus tilted her face up and kissed her softly. When Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him he kissed the tears away. Snape wished that he could heal the wounds to her heart that his absence had caused.

Silently, he cursed himself for not insisting on seeking her out. Everyone in the Order said he was being foolish, that if she wanted to come back, she would. They thought he had no reason for tracking her down. They didn't know what had happened that Christmas and they thought he was just being nosy.

Hermione believed she felt forgiveness flow from the older man as he kissed her, and she found that she didn't mind kissing him. Wanted to more, actually. For the first time in 12 years, she felt beautiful and wanted.

Severus stopped and pressed his forehead against hers. "Please don't leave me again."

"I thought you would have wanted me to leave then." She hiccuped and buried her face in his neck.

"No, I never wanted you to leave. I wanted to always be there for you, since you defended me to Potter." He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "I haven't wanted anyone since you left. Never looked twice at a woman."

Hermione shook her head in denial. "No, you wouldn't have wanted me to stay. You just me feel so important that night. Then so hated when I woke up alone."

Severus sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Please believe me when I say I never meant to. I didn't know how to act, didn't know what to do. I fled because I had never even kissed a woman since before you were born."

Her tears had stopped completely and she just looked at him as he confessed what happened. "Lupin found me hiding in the basement, said he heard me pacing. Then he asked me what happened. He could smell you all over me. Damn nosy wolf." Snape actually chuckled fondly at the memory of his ex-enemy.

The small smile drifted away again. "By the time I had plucked up the courage to talk to you, you were gone. No one would tell me where you went. I left too, went back to Hogwarts and helped rebuild before the next term started. I didn't even speak to a single person for months. Most honestly didn't care, but Minerva made me tell her everything. She told me you were alright, but never said anything about Tobias."

Hermione squeaked in surprise when he crushed her to him in a powerful hug. "I want to know my son. Could you forgive me enough to allow me to know him, to be a part of his life?" Severus never begged, but here he was, hoping beyond hope that she would say yes, but sure she wouldn't. She had no reason to after all.

"Only if you'll forgive me for running away, for hiding him from you, for never letting you know. I made Minerva swear not to tell you, and Lupin. I met him about 3 months after, it was all by chance, but he took one sniff and knew I was pregnant. He just looked so sadly at me, now I know why. I thought he disapproved. I-I've been so foolish."

"I never hated you for leaving. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I only hated myself, hated driving you away." He put his hands on either side of her face and just looked at her. She was perfect to him, beautiful and kind. And he berated himself for making her cry, making her eyes so red. "Forgive me?"

All she could do was nod. The truth and total feeling in his eyes undid her. They kissed, running hands over every inch of each other that they could, undoing buttons, trying to make up for 12 years apart. Hermione, only in silk pajamas was undressed quickly and Severus picked her up and placed her on the bed.

He dropped his cloak, but the robe with many buttons was only half undone. Snape touched the woman laying naked beneath him and kissed her pale skin, getting to know the mother of her son again. Hermione writhed as he found each of her secret spots that undid her fully.

"Let me make up the time to you." He whispered into her navel. "Let me touch you again, just once."

She decided that just once wasn't enough and she stilled him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him closer. "Not just this once. For always. Please?"

"Anything for you, Hermione." Severus promised, squeezing her in return.

He suddenly felt too hot in his robes and quickly removed them, stripping until he was just as naked as Hermione. Slowly and gently, they made love, full of promises and healed regrets. He worshiped her as he had wanted to since the night in the library at Grimmauld Place.


	5. The Invitation

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>The Invitation<p>

Noon had come and gone on that Saturday, but the couple in bed didn't notice the shadows lengthening. They were too busy learning each other and forgiving for things that may not have needed to happen. They were laying quietly in bed, listening to each others pulse when Severus' stomach let out a roar. He had missed breakfast and had hardly touched his dinner the night before. The giggle that Hermione let out made him grin and he rolled over to kiss her.

"Let me make something for you." Hermione offered, sliding out from under him and off the bed.

As soon as she was out of reach his scowl returned and he got up as well. He stretched languidly, enjoying how alive he felt for the first time in ages. When Hermione handed him a Slytherin green robe, he looked around the room, noticing it for the first time. She already had a Gryffindor red robe on and he saw how the room was decorated as a Gryffindor, but small things purely Slytherin accented the room.

Hermione ran her hands up his forearms to kiss him but stopped when she felt smooth scars on his left arm. Before he could stop her, she pushed up the sleeve and looked at where the Dark Mark had been, now a raised scar to hide the magic tattoo. Quickly she kissed the smooth skin and pulled the sleeve back down, leading him into the kitchen.

Something made him stop her puttering in the kitchen and hold her fiercely to him. They stayed nearby each other, always touching in little ways, content to be together again. They both felt whole again.

* * *

><p>The next evening Severus stood dressed impeccably in the entryway, running his fingers through Hermione's long hair as she leaned into him. She mumbled something into his chest he couldn't make out. He smiled despite himself, remembering how she did that before in the library at Christmas.<p>

"I really can't understand you when you insist on talking into my robes."

"I don't want you to go." she admitted more clearly.

"Oh Hermione, I promise that I will be back in a few days. How could I not?" He tilted her face up and kissed her nose. "I love you." While she was still stunned by his admittance, he turned, stepped outside and disapparated.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall stood in the main doors to Hogwarts, green tartan robes wrapped around her, waiting for Snape to approach. He stopped in front of her and looked up from studying the ground as he walked. He was honestly surprised by the dark look on her face.<p>

"Severus Snape; I went to look for you when you did not appear for meals Saturday, only to find that you had left the castle. You did not make anyone aware of this absence, nor I noticed, did you bother to lock your office before you left." He blanched at the severe tone she used and all of the remaining blood left his face when he saw the letter Tobias had given him, held in the headmistress' hand.

"I too have met young Tobias now, and I understand why you left." She suddenly smiled. "But you could have brought Miss Granger back here! Other teachers have missed her as well." Relief washed over him at her words, followed by a slight upturn to his lips.

She handed him the letter which he pocketed before speaking. "We had a few things to work out first, that I don't really want the rest of the castle to be privy to."

"Well, so you know, Miss Granger is welcome to visit anytime she pleases, so long as you don't keep her all to yourself." McGonagall left the great doors and smiled broadly all the way back to her office.

Snape too went to his office, though he kept his scowl firmly in place in case he met any students along the way.


	6. The Question

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>The Question<p>

First year potions was more than bearable for the first time in recent memory since there were no students limited to Longbottom's level of skill. And Hermione had been right, Tobias was a natural brewer. Every evening during dinner he spent conversing with Tobias through the youth's considerable talent in legilimency, getting to know his son. The weekends he spent with Hermione, at her house. Despite his convincing, she would not visit the school yet. She wanted to keep him to herself for now and he didn't complain.

The first evening he spent conversing over dinner with Tobias, he referred to him Granger, but was quickly corrected that his name was Snape as well. Severus sat back in his chair at the head table and grinned. Several students and one or two of the professors noticed and were startled, sure that something was about to explode. Even though his reputation as a heartless git was ruined, it was worth knowing that he had a son and that his son bore his name.

Christmas holidays were soon approaching, and Severus was intent on enjoying them with his family for the first time. He didn't mention it to Hermione, but he had something planned. Only days before the holidays were about to start, he convinced her to join him at the castle, that everyone missed her. So Hermione was met at the Hogsmeade station by Tobias and Severus and they walked back to the school. McGonagall was just getting ready to go down to the Great Hall for lunch when she saw the three people walking up. She hurried to meet them.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione squealed and rushed to hug her.

"Oh my dear, call me Minerva now." She held the bushy haired woman at an arms length and looked her over. "It has been far too long."

Severus cleared his throat and glanced at Tobias who was looking interestedly at a pile of wizard crackers inside the main doors.

"Oh go on dearie." Minerva shooed the boy before looking back to her former student. "Now Hermione I have something to ask you. You don't have to answer right away." The headmistress looked at Snape's glower. "Let me know your answer before the end of the holidays, if you will."

"Certainly Minerva, though I can't think why I would need to wait until then." Hermione usually made up her mind quickly and rarely changed it.

"I think Severus is getting impatient to get inside. I'll ask you around Christmas." Together they entered the castle and Hermione was greeted by many of the professors in the hall.

* * *

><p>Starting on the first day of Christmas, Hermione found a small gift at her place at dinner. The packages contained things like quills, chocolates, or gloves. She was passing around the box of chocolates on the 11th day of Christmas when McGonagall leaned over.<p>

"The thing I wanted to ask you Hermione, is if you would be willing to take up teaching here at Hogwarts?" She took in Granger's surprised look and bright eyes. "Right now it would be wonderful to have a substitute professor on hand. Though I know of someone that might be retiring from teaching soon."

Hermione was about to answer when McGonagall held up her hand. "I wont take an answer before the new year." They both smiled.

On the 12th day of Christmas at dinner, Hermione saw a small green box, only 2 inches square and tied with a bow. She went to pick it up, but Severus stopped her. "Let me." Confusedly she scooted back her chair to look at the tall potions master.

To the surprise of everyone in the Great Hall, Severus Snape knelt down and pulled the scarlet ribbon, opening the small box. "Hermione Granger, will you be my wife? Will you let me take care of you and our son?"

The entire hall was silent until Hermione jumped out of her chair and embraced Severus shouting 'yes' over and over. The people in the hall all stood and applauded, including the staff. McGonagall was grinning widely as Tobias ran up and hugged his parents. By far, this was the best present any of them could have hoped for.

Severus and Hermione left the great hall and everyone else went back to eating. They reached the dungeons and made love on the rug in front of Snape's hearth in his personal library. It was exactly 12 years since she had left him, and he was finally going to marry her.

* * *

><p>When New Years came, Hermione accepted the position McGonagall offered her a week before. And only two days before the start of term, she gathered her things from her home and moved into the dungeons.<p>

Students noticed that less detentions were handed out in Potions class and fewer points were removed, though they learned quickly to never mention Snape's sudden soft attitude. Hermione spent her time attending classes, getting to know where everyone was in their learning so she could take over for a day with minimal disruption. It helped that she had taken every single class when she was a student.

Term passed quickly and soon it was the farewell feast. McGonagall stood up to make the short speech. "It has been a year of much learning, of growth, and of unexpected meetings." She looked to Hermione and Severus. "But as ever, we must separate for a few months before returning. As a small amount of warning for the returning students, I am retiring as transfiguration teacher. The new professor will be Miss Granger, soon to be Mrs. Snape."

Hermione blushed and then the realization that she was going to be a full professor sunk in. McGonagall smiled and continued. "And so farewell, let your minds be ever open to learning."

With that the feast was over and the students filed out for their last night in the castle before summer.

* * *

><p>Summer found Severus and Hermione wed, all of their friends and family present. And the following term started too soon, meaning they could no longer enjoy all morning in bed, only emerging for food and books.<p>

Hermione taught transfiguration and the students loved her. She also found that her schedule left all potions lessons free so she assisted her husband. Which turned out to be a blessing, as the first year Gryffindor class was made of 6 Weasleys (2 Potters, a Delacour, 2 Browns, and a Spinet), a Longbottom-Lovegood and a Lupin-Tonks. Severus would have murdered them all if not for the calming presence of his wife.

Life was good at Hogwarts, Tobias grew up to be Head Boy, smart like his parents, and terribly goodhearted. The Weasley clan continued to expand, the red haired children making up most of the Gryffindor table, and causing most of Snape's new gray hair. McGonagall retired as headmistress, passing the title to Hermione who then devoted her time to assisting Severus and running the school, transfiguration having been taken up by Luna Lovegood.

Things moved on and continued as they always must, Hogwarts lived up to its reputation, formed under Albus Dumbledore, never slacking or fading, remaining the place to be. And Hermione knew she could never leave it.


End file.
